1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mobile x-ray apparatus with a flat panel detector, and a diagnostic imaging system and method of rapidly generating and forwarding a digital x-ray image utilizing a computer of the mobile x-ray apparatus and a medical imaging network.
2. Background Information
The latest advent in radiography is Digital Radiography (DR), which is essentially replacing the film-based and Computed Radiography (CR) imaging, because it allows immediate image access and manipulation of images, reduced storage cost, and transmission to remote locations. Digital Radiography also has improved dynamic range, which eliminates the need to capture multiple images of the same anatomy (a common practice in film-based imaging). A flat panel detector employs an array of sensors with a direct or indirect conversion type. In any case, the image is directly transmitted from the flat digital detection panel to the computer, where it is instantaneously processed and displayed. The image may then be enhanced and stored, and later retrieved, or printed. Imaging enhancements include alteration of density (i.e., increasing or decreasing brightness), alternation of contrast (i.e., gradient of gray levels), conversion of the grayscale (i.e., reversing black and white) and magnification.
The patient study may also be sent to local or remote sites, such as the site of an in-house clinician or a distant diagnostic center. Today, efficient image transmission is made possible by the DICOM (Digital Imaging and Communications for Medicine) protocol. The DICOM protocol allows for the development of software for medical imaging devices to transmit and receive medical images across multivendor platforms. The information encapsulated in DICOM package uses TCP/IP and ethernet networking. This combination is referred to as a Picture Archiving and Communication System (PACS) network. The use of ethernet and TCP/IP allows imaging networks to use the existing infrastructure of a facilities LAN (Local Area Network) and/or WAN (Wide Area Network). However, although Digital Radiography far exceeds the limitations of film-based radiography, there are still issues with mobile x-ray apparatuses that must use either CR or film cassettes. In the case of film after the exposure the cassette must be transported to a film developer. After development, the film must be transported to an area where it can be viewed on a light box. With CR, the cassette must be transported to a machine that scans the phosphor plate inside the CR cassette. At this point, the information from the CR cassette can be placed on to the facilities PACS network. In either case, the information is not immediately available to the x-ray technician for evaluation of the image. This is most important in a location such as an ICU (intensive care unit) or an emergency room, where a technician may be looking for information regarding an injury, indwelling catheter, pulmonary condition, or other conditions that may require immediate attention.
Sensor arrays in the form of flat panel x-ray detectors while in use in x-ray rooms in various configurations have yet to be combined with mobile x-ray apparatuses in a way that takes full advantage of the integration with a computer workstation and PACS network on a mobile x-ray apparatus.
Currently available digital radiography apparatuses necessitate travel or transport of x-ray subjects to a designated area equipped with Digital Radiography equipment (e.g., flat panel detector, computer, monitor, printer, x-ray table, etc.). Movement of patients from one area of a medical facility, such as a hospital, to another often causes such patients considerable pain and/or discomfort. Moreover, transportation of patients consumes time and energy, both for the patient and/or the orderly or other workers. Current mobile x-ray apparatuses require the use of film or computed radiography devices, neither of which provides immediate results. There is therefore a need to incorporate a computer controlled flat panel detector with a mobile x-ray machine in order to bring the Digital Radiography devices to the patient. X-ray results would then be immediately available to the technician or other worker for evaluation and transmission on the facilities imaging network.
Additionally, current digital radiography systems possess a cable connecting the computer and the flat panel detector. Cable handling can complicate movement of the flat panel detector and the patient. Care must be taken not to tangle or exceed the length of the cable, for example. There is a need for a Digital or Radiography system that does not require the use of cables. The mobile x-ray apparatus and unique digital radiography system and method of the present invention meet these and other needs.